Marionette
by PhoenixAndJinx
Summary: This is the rewrite of Wait, What! A new demigod comes to camp and strange things begin happening. Is it her fault? What is the strange presence that lurks in the shadows around camp? Percabeth, Solangelo, Liper, Frazel, Chris x Clarisse
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the rewrite of Wait, What! We are sorry it took so long but we have done some major work and this story is actually going to be completely different from Wait, What! We hope you enjoy!**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Language, verbal and physical abuse. (Nothing too bad just wanted to warn you.)**

* * *

"Miss La Rue, I'm afraid that we simply cannot allow this behavior to continue. I have already called your guardian and she is on her way." The principal had his hands folded in front of him on his desk as he glared at the girl across from him. She looked innocent enough with short curly black hair, a purple t-shirt, jean capris, and ratty old tennis shoes. How could one girl cause so much trouble? There was a soft knock on the office door.

"Mr. Schmitt, Ms. Armenta has arrived." The annoyingly high pitched voice of his secretary came through the door.

"Send her in Mrs. Cooperman." A woman with greying hair pulled back in a bun pushed open the door for a woman who couldn't have been older than 30. She had wavy black hair that fell just below her shoulders, thin silver glasses, a dark blue shirt, light purple sweater, black jeans, and mid-calf grey boots. The principal was stunned. This beautiful woman was the guardian of this short delinquent?

"Hello Ms. Armenta." He stood and shook her hand.

"Hello. What happened?" She asked sounding concerned.

"Atlanta attacked another student and broke his arm. His parents have decided not to press charges but she will be expelled. We do not condone violence at this school and with this on her record it may be hard to get her into another school with a high testing rate. Her expulsion starts immediately. One of the office aides has been sent to collect her things from her locker and get her backpack from her class." Alva Armenta smiled and stood.

"Thank you Mr. Schmitt. I'm sorry for all the trouble she caused." She shook his hand again and gestured for Atlanta to follow. They walked out into the main office area and Atlanta grabbed her backpack off the counter.

"Where the hell is the stuff from my locker?" She asked the girl behind the counter who shrugged.

"I just stuffed it in your bag."

"What the hell?! That's a huge violation of my privacy bitch!" Atlanta yelled at the scared looking girl.

"Atlanta! That's quite enough! Let's go!" Alva snapped. She turned and walked toward the exit.

"Fuckin' bitch. You aren't my mom." Atlanta grumbled under her breath.

"What was that young lady?"

"Nothing miss." Atlanta dragged her feet as she followed her guardian to the car.

"You are in so much trouble. Head straight to your room when we get home and no computer for a week."

"Whatever." She pulled an mp3 player and earbuds out of her backpack and turned it on. She put the buds in her ears and was soon lost in the sound of Shinedown. They pulled up in front of an apartment building. Atlanta got out of the car, slammed the door, and ran up the steps to the third floor. She flung open the door and kicked off her ratty old tennis shoes before heading to her room. She pulled out her phone and logged on to a chatroom.

* * *

 _ **Phoenix: Atlanta is StOrmfIrE. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **StOrmfIrE: the bitch took away my computer for a week again**

 **GeaRHeaD: what'd you do now?**

 **SUgarRUsh: she probably yelled at her again**

 **StOrmfIrE: not quite**

 **JAckOfAllTrAdEs: then what did you do?**

 **StOrmfIrE: i might have attacked another student...**

 **GeaRHeaD: why on earth**

 **loCkPicKr: probably called her short**

 **StOrmfIrE: fuck off loCkPicKr**

 **SQUidGUts: how much trouble are you in with the school?**

 **StOrmfIrE: ...**

 **cHIckNfiRe: you got suspended?**

 **StOrmfIrE: ...**

 **DoGbReaTh: no way! you got expelled?**

 **StOrmfIrE: ...nooo...**

 **SiCKCriCKEt: woah what the fuck did you do?**

 **StOrmfIrE: i might have broken this jackasses arm?**

 **GeaRHeaD: why just why**

 **StOrmfIrE: he insulted my mom and called me short**

 **loCkPicKr: they pressing charges?**

 **StOrmfIrE: no luckily**

 **SiCKriCKEt: what's the bitch's punishment**

 **StOrmfIrE: don't know but looks like i'm about to find out wish me luck**

 **loCkPicKr: good luck**

* * *

"Atlanta! Get your good for nothing ass out here!" Alva Armenta yelled.

"Coming!" Atlanta jumped up and sauntered into the living room.

"Yes?"

"What the hell were you thinking you ungrateful brat?! Do you know how many strings I had to pull to get your stupid ass into that school?! Do you know how hard it is going to be to get a school to take your filthy, lazy ass?!" Alva yelled at her foster child.

"At least I ain't a filthy slut." Atlanta mumbled.

"What did you calande bitch?!" Alva grabbed Atlanta by her hair and dragged her down the hall. She threw Atlanta into her room.

"No dinner for you tonight." Alva grinned and shut the door. There was the sound of a lock sliding into place. Atlanta put her face into her pillow and screamed. She got up and grabbed her backpack. She walked over to her closet and pulled out 3 pairs of jeans, 5 t-shirts, and a jacket. She walked back to the bed and threw the clothes down before emptying the contents of her bag on the floor. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out 2 pairs of shorts, 8 pairs of socks, and a small wooden box full of her mother's things. She carefully packed everything into the backpack and put an extra pair of shoes on the top. Atlanta sat down and pulled on her favorite black tennis shoes. She stood back up and put on a black zip-up hoodie before slinging her bag on one shoulder. She opened the window and stepped out onto the fire escape.

"Bye bye bitch." Atlanta pulled the hood over her hair and climbed down the stairs. Her feet hit the pavement and she ran down the sidewalk.

* * *

She slowed to a walk and ducked into an alley between a movie theatre and a pizza place.

"Alec? You here?" A black tibetan mastiff half her height emerged from the shadows.

"What's up boy? You ready to get out of this shit town?" Alec barked and Atlanta smiled.

"Let's go boy." She walked out of the alley with the dog beside her. She couldn't keep the grin off her face. She was finally free of her sadistic bitch of a foster mother.

"Woo hoo!" She yelled and began running down the sidewalk with her dog on her heels.

* * *

 **Phoenix: Hello and welcome to the rewrite of Wait, What! We have done some major work and this story is actually going to be completely different from Wait, What! We hope you enjoy! The title will be explained later but your guesses are welcome! If anyone guesses correctly they can request a one shot!**

 **Jinx: some things are going to be similar though**

 **P: So...sorry we've not updated in a while. It's mostly my fault. I got stuck and refused to ask Jinx for help even though she was practically beating me with a flyswatter to get this done.**

 **J: Phoenix is lucky I broke my flyswatter.**

 **P: I know. We're hoping to get things back up and going soon. We'd love to hear what you think. Complaints, questions, comments, suggestions, anything!**

 **J: Please give us suggestions to improve please-**

 **P: OMG! Jinx is begging! lol**

 **J: I wasn't done. or my dragon army will destroy you ...that is all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to: ilikeballoons, ikingboo, olivesandowls2001, TwoLlamas, PUGA1414, and EchoStory for favoriting and adding this story to your alerts! We hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!**

* * *

" **What's up boy? You ready to get out of this shit town?" Alec barked and Atlanta smiled.**

" **Let's go boy." She walked out of the alley with the dog beside her. She couldn't keep the grin off her face. She was finally free of her sadistic bitch of a foster mother.**

" **Woo hoo!" She yelled and began running down the sidewalk with her dog on her heels.**

* * *

Atlanta's stomach growled and she cursed. 'How could I have forgotten to pack food?' She pulled out her wallet and sighed. 'Looks like it's back to shoplifting.' She ducked into a gas station and looked around. 'This should be easy. The guy behind the counter doesn't look too attentive.' He was slightly muscular and looked to be around 5'4" with black hair and brown eyes. Atlanta walked down an aisle and put three or four granola bars in her jacket pocket. She walked up and down the rest of the aisles before sighing and walking back to the front of the store.

"I need you to pay or put those back ma'am." The teen behind the counter spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Atlanta grew worried.

"I'm talking about the four granola bars you have in your pocket."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She pushed open the door.

"If you don't put them back I'll have to call the police." Atlanta swore and ran out the door.

"Hey! Get back here!" He jumped over the counter and began chasing her. Atlanta whistled.

"Alec, attack!" Alec turned and ran at the other teen.

"Shit!" Alec knocked the boy down. Atlanta whistled again and the dog took off after her. The boy sat on the sidewalk staring after them.

* * *

"Good boy." Atlanta patted the dog on the head and threw him one of the granola bars. She had set up her 'camp' in a secluded area of a park. 'Guess I'm sleeping in a tree tonight. 'This has got to be one of the worst jobs of running away I've ever done.' She left her backpack on the ground and instructed Alec to guard it before scaling a tree

with a sturdy looking branch. She sat down and leaned against the trunk. 'Better than nothing I guess.'

* * *

Atlanta felt like she was falling and soon she realized that she actually was. She tried to land on her feet and succeeded...until she lost her balance. She rolled over and tried to stand up.

"Oh shit." She sat back down and looked at her ankle. 'Great. Just what I needed.'

"Here let me fix that. Sorry about making you fall for me." A gorgeous man with sandy blond hair and electric blue eyes smiled down at her. Atlanta looked over at where Alec was supposed to be.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell did you do with my dog?" Atlanta growled.

"Oh. Guess I should explain things. My name is Apollo and I am one of the Greek Gods." Atlanta snorted.

"Ok crackpot. Now where is my dog?"

"This is a dream sent directly from a god to you and you want to know where your dog is? I feel insulted." Atlanta growled and pulled something out of her pocket.

"I'll ask you one more time crackhead. Where is my dog?" She pointed the object at him and he realised what it was.

"Is that really necessary? Like I said, you're dreaming. He's back in the real world dreaming too. Now will you listen to what I came to tell you?"

"Wrong answer." Atlanta lunged at the man that was calling himself Apollo. He shrieked and tried to get away. He stepped to the side and avoided being stabbed but ended up with a cut along his upper arm. Apollo flicked his wrist and the knife disappeared.

"I liked this shirt." He pouted. He put his other arm over the cut and began muttering something. When he moved his hand away, only the shirt was ripped.

"How the-oh my god. You were telling the truth."

"Yep and since you spent so much time trying to stab me I don't have time to explain but my son can. He was the guy that chased you for shoplifting this morning. His name is Michael and he lives at…"

* * *

Atlanta and Alec stood outside a green apartment door. Atlanta gathered up her courage and knocked.

"Coming!" A female voice shouted over the sound of a dog barking. Atlanta smiled and Alec barked back.

"Get back Jett!" The door opened to reveal a woman with dark brown curly hair, hazel eyes, dark green jeans, and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. A brown miniature dachshund squeezed past her and ran up to Alec.

"Jett! Get back here little idiot!" She walked out of her apartment and picked up her dog.

"The name's Azra. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Michael."

"Ok. Michael your girlfriend's here!" Azra yelled into the apartment.

"Come on in. He'll be out of the shower in a moment." Atlanta followed her into the apartment and sat on the couch. Alec followed Jett and they picked up a toy and started a game of tug of war. She looked around the small apartment and tried to take it all in. There were wires, gears, pieces of metal, rope, wood, and various computer parts spread out on a large dining room table and pretty much every other flat surface.

"Sorry about the mess. Can I get you anything to drink?" Azra called from the kitchen.

"No thanks." Michael walked out toweling his hair as he walked.

"What are you on about now?" He put his hair up into a towel turban.

"You! What are you doing in my apartment? How did you find my apartment?" Michael looked bewildered.

"Well, your father came to me in a dream last night but due to me trying to kill him, he couldn't explain anything so he sent me to you."

"Dear gods. Please tell me you're not one of my sisters. Only one way to find out" Michael put his hand over his eyes and sighed. He walked into another room and reemerged holding a bow and quiver of arrows. He set up a target on the far side of the living room.

"Shoot that." Atlanta picked up the bow and let an arrow fly. It missed the target by about three feet before bouncing off something and flying back at the small group.

"Hit the deck!" Atlanta and Michael dropped in time but Azra got an arrow to the arm.

"Biscuit fucker!" She yelled and pulled out the arrow. Michael sprang up from his position on the floor.

"You idiot. Do you want to bleed to death? Sit down." Michael pushed her back onto the couch and sat down next to her.

"Should I get a first aid kit?" Atlanta nervously asked.

"No. Just give me a minute." Michael put his hands over the wound and began singing under his breath.

"That should do it. Did you learn anything in that first aid class I taught?" Michael stood up and washed his hands off in the sink.

"Where did you put my smarties?" He yelled from the kitchen.

"In the bread box!" Azra yelled back.

"Why?"

"Only place that had room." Michael walked back into the room with an apple juice box and two rolls of smarties.

"So...definitely not my sister and after that I'm not letting you near any of Azra's power tools. So if dad sent you here you must be a new demigod. Here's how things work…"

* * *

 **Phoenix: You can really tell Jinx loves the characters we create when the first thing she asks is: Can we kill her? Someone needs to die.**

 **Jinx: *angry face* you talked about removing limbs(this word looks weird)**

 **P: Shhhh...don't spoil anything. Anyways, Michael's need for a sugar boost after using his vitakinesis is based on low blood sugar in diabetics.**

 **J: Phoenix keeps ignoring poor Alec and Jett.**

 **P: And she won't stop bugging me about it.**

 **J: That's because dogs are better than people just like a lot of other animals. (This makes Alec and Jett the best characters.)**

 **P: Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson or smarties**


	3. Chapter 3

" **Only place that had room." Michael walked back into the room with an apple juice box and two rolls of smarties.**

" **So...definitely not my sister and after that I'm not letting you near any of Azra's power tools. So if dad sent you here you must be a new demigod. Here's how things work…"**

* * *

"So basically, a god came down and impregnated my mom and left her to raise me on her own?" Atlanta asked. Michael threw a couple smarties in his mouth and nodded.

"That's fucked up. Did he even care about her or was she just a good time?" Atlanta was getting a little pissed off.

"It really depends on the god."

"Do they even give a flying fuck about their kids?"

"Most do."

"Then why the hell was I left to fend for myself?!"

"They usually aren't allowed to contact us. Most demigods have pretty shitty lives." Azra explained.

"That's why the gods built Camp Half-Blood. We learn to defend ourselves against monsters and hone our demigod abilities. I suggest you gather your belongings and come back here. I'll escort you to Camp tomorrow." Michael explained.

"Woohoo! Road trip!" Azra yelled. Atlanta rolled her eyes and called Alec.

"I'll be back in an hour." She left the apartment and walked outside.

* * *

 _ **The next morning around 10 AM**_

Michael threw the four backpacks, one for each person and another filled with dog food and non perishables, in the backseat of his truck and slid the cooler against the other side of the truck. He whistled and Jett and Alec jumped in and curled up together on the middle seat.

"In you go." He gestured for Atlanta to climb into the last seat in the back of the truck.

"Why do I have to be in the back?"

"Because you have the shortest legs and I need Azra up front with the map. Now get in." Atlanta pouted but climbed in anyways.

"Azra! You almost ready?!" Michael yelled up the stairs at the woman struggling to lock the front door.

"Yeah, yeah! Hold your horses!" She pulled the keys out of the lock and quickly descended the stairs.

"Finally! Get up front and pull out the map." Michael walked to the driver's side door and got in.

"Impatient much?" Azra mumbled.

"What was that?" Michael asked.

"Nothing!" She ran over, hopped in, and pulled out the large map.

* * *

"I have to pee!" Atlanta whined for the third time.

"Do you see a gas station? Do you want to pee on the side of the road?" Michael asked slightly annoyed.

"No."

"Then hold it for a few more minutes. There's a gas station a little ways ahead." Atlanta hummed to herself and bounced her leg up and down to pass the time. Michael had barely parked the truck and Atlanta was out the door. Michael went in to use the bathroom while Azra leashed and walked the dogs. They both used the restroom and she gave them a bit of water before putting them back in the truck so she could use the bathroom. She quickly did her business before rejoining her companions in the truck. Atlanta had pulled out her phone and appeared to be texting while Michael was rooting around in the cooler.

"Ready?" Azra asked as she pulled her door closed. Michael twisted the cap off a bottle of soda and took a sip.

"Let's get back on the road. The less stops we make, the faster we'll get there." He put the truck in gear and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

 **StOrmfIrE: i may or may not have run away…**

 **SicKCriCkEt: good for you!**

 **GeaRHeaD: where are you?**

 **StOrmfIrE: somewhere in new mexico**

 **loCkPickr: where're you going?**

 **StOrmfIrE: long island**

 **cHIckNfiRe: why?**

 **StOrmfIrE: apparently i have family there**

 **JAckOfAllTrAdEs: then why were you in the system?**

 **StOrmfIrE: they just came forward so…**

 **GeaRHeaD: where in long island you headed?**

* * *

Alec growled and Atlanta looked up from her chat.

"What boy?" Alec growled again but before Atlanta had a chance to speak, something rammed into the driver's side of the vehicle and pushed them off the road into a ditch.

"Damn! I was hoping they wouldn't find us! This was a new truck too!" Michael whined. Azra smacked him upside the head before unbuckling and grabbing her backpack.

"Come on! How much longer do you think they're gonna wait?" She reached into her bag and pulled out a chainsaw. Atlanta's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah. Hand me my pack and grab yours." Michael hopped out and opened the rear door. Atlanta handed him his and climbed out of the vehicle.

"Got any weapons on you kid?" Atlanta scowled.

"Just some throwing knives and I'm not a kid!" Michael shrugged and pulled a bow and quiver out of his pack.

"Better get them ready then. You're about to fight your first monster." Michael pulled out an arrow and got ready to shoot the first thing he saw. Atlanta pulled the side of her shirt up a bit and pulled a couple knives out of a pouch strapped to her belt. A howl sounded and Azra started her chainsaw.

"Hellhounds are my favorite." Azra had a slightly insane grin on her face.

"What's so bad about dogs? We can't kill them!" Atlanta exclaimed.

"These aren't normal dogs shrimp." Michael said. A hellhound began descending into the ditch and Michael shot it. It howled before exploding into dust. A chorus of howls answered.

"Shit!" Azra cursed.

"I'm gonna climb a tree so I can shoot them better. Make sure they stay away." Michael ran towards a tree with his bow and quiver strapped to his back.

"Alec!" Atlanta yelled. Alec jumped out the open truck door and bounded happily up to his master. She pointed at the tree that Michael was in and commanded him to protect. Atlanta shook her knives back and forth in her hands.

"Are they coming?" She asked Azra.

"Just wait." Azra said gleefully. Not long after she finished speaking, about 7 hellhounds rushed into the ditch. Azra shouted and charged forward with her chainsaw. Arrows began flying from the tree and Atlanta sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She asked herself as she ran to join Azra.

* * *

Michael jumped out of the tree and walked over to Atlanta.

"Where'd Azra go?" He asked.

"I don't know. Last I saw she was leading one that way." Atlanta gestured to her left. Michael began walking in that direction and Atlanta followed. Atlanta saw her first and gasped.

"Azra!" She ran to the other girl who was kneeling on the ground with her left hand clasped over large bleeding gashes under her right ribs.

"I got it." She smiled weakly.

"I think it got you. Take off your shirt." Michael sighed. Azra grimaced and hissed in pain as she lifted off her shirt leaving her in a blood soaked white undershirt. Michael took off his pack and handed it to Atlanta.

"Find me the smarties, bandages, ace wrap and the baggie of golden squares." He put his hands over the gashes and began singing softly. When he pulled his hands away, the gashes had healed some and only shallow cuts and bruises remained. He bandaged the cuts and wrapped the ace bandage around her torso.

"Take it easy the next few days." Michael grabbed the smarties and ate one of the squares.

"You too. We have a limited supply of ambrosia and you shouldn't over exert your powers." Michael rolled his eyes.

"We'll rest here a bit before we get back on the road." Atlanta nodded and layed back on the grass to take a nap with Alec curled up next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

" **Take it easy the next few days." Michael grabbed the smarties and ate one of the squares.**

" **You too. We have a limited supply of ambrosia and you shouldn't over exert your powers." Michael rolled his eyes.**

" **We'll rest here a bit before we get back on the road." Atlanta nodded and layed back on the grass to take a nap with Alec curled up next to her.**

* * *

Atlanta groaned and swatted at the hand that was shaking her shoulder.

"Wha d'ya wan?" Michael chuckled.

"It's time to get back on the road you can go back to sleep after you get in." Atlanta moaned and rolled over.

"Get up or I'll carry you." She rolled back over to face him and held out her arms like a small child. Michael leaned down and picked her up bridal style.

"Remind me how old you are?" He asked the girl.

"Two." He rolled his eyes and she giggled. Azra jumped out of the truck to see what was taking so long.

"Awww. How are you two lovebirds doing?" Azra mocked when she saw Atlanta in Michael's arms. She had to quickly duck as a knife flew over her head courtesy of Atlanta. Michael gagged and put Atlanta down.

"Not cool Azra." He said.

"Am I that gross?" Atlanta seemed a bit offended.

"No dear. It's just that Michael prefers his partners flat-chested and with a dangler between their legs. Atlanta put her hands over her ears and backed away.

"Bit more than I needed to hear."

"If it's a problem, you're welcome to leave." Michael grunted.

"Nope. Don't care what gender or who you're attracted to. Just didn't need the visual."

"Do we have a little pervert in our midst?" Azra giggled and poked the other girl in her side.

"Maybe. Weren't you two saying it was time to go?" Atlanta turned away from both of them and faced the truck.

"Wow. You're not trying to change the subject." Michael reached up and ruffled her hair as he walked past.

"You're not that much taller! And I'm still growing!" She ran and jumped into the driver's seat and locked the doors. Alec and Jett were curled up in the backseat asleep as Michael and Azra banged on the windows for Atlanta to unlock the doors.

"I will break open your window and climb in and you better hope it doesn't rain!" Michael yelled. Atlanta unlocked the doors before crossing her arms across her chest and pouting.

"Fine. You win."

"Good. Now get in the back seat." Michael pulled Atlanta out of the seat and climbed in.

"Why can't I sit up front?" She whined.

"You can't drive. Do you know how to use the map?" Michael raised an eyebrow at the pouting girl.

"No." She mumbled.

"Then you're stuck in the back." Atlanta huffed and climbed in.

* * *

"I've been meaning to ask but keep forgetting. Who is your godly parent?" Atlanta asked Azra. They had stopped at a restaurant for lunch and Atlanta was in a curious mood.

"My dad's Hephaestus." Azra took a sip of her Sprite.

"I haven't done anything in school with the greek gods since seventh grade. Who's he again?"

"God of forges, fire, technology, craftsmen, sculptors, volcanoes, and blacksmiths."

"That would explain the wires, gears, pieces of metal, and various computer parts spread all over your apartment. So what do you do?" Atlanta picked up and ate some of her fries.

"I'm attending college to be a programmer and invent machines in my spare time. I have a little too much free time sometimes." Michael snorted.

"More like you refuse to sleep until the damned thing is finished and works perfectly." Azra looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Would you prefer it malfunction and blow up our apartment?" Michael pretended to think for a moment.

"I guess not." Atlanta smiled at the two's antics.

"What do you do Michael? I highly doubt you only work in a gas station."

"That's my only job but I'm also studying to be a high school english teacher." He took a bite of his hamburger and studied her.

"So what's your story?" He asked with a mouth full of food.

"Mom died, got put in a long line of shitty foster homes, ran away, and here I am!" She exclaimed.

"Uh huh. I'm gonna get more out of you some day."

"I don't think so. How did you two meet?" Atlanta changed the subject.

"Monster attack on campus. Couple of chimeras decided to walk into my class and attack me. Luckily it was one of my good days and I had access to my power tools. I had just killed one when this one comes out of nowhere and shoots the other one in the chest." Azra explained.

"Where do you even get all your tools?" Atlanta asked.

"I keep most of them on here." Azra held out her wrist and showed Atlanta the bracelet with power tool charms on it.

"Ooh. How does it work?" Atlanta poked one of the charms.

"I got a Hecate kid to do the magic bit so I'm not entirely sure. All I know is I touch one of the charms with the intent to harm or kill and it enlarges into the tool. Got in trouble once though so I had to stop wearing it to class."

"Wonder if I could get one like that for my knives."

"I'll talk to my friend when we reach camp. Better eat before Michael decides it's time to go. Michael had his hamburger near his mouth but his eyes were glazed over as he stared off into space.

"Shit!" Michael put down the burger and stood up.

"Get ready for a fight." He instructed the two girls.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short but Phoenix's allergies are kicking her ass right now.**


	5. Sorry

Hey guys. We're sorry about the lack of updates and are sorry to be giving you more bad news. We have lost our motivation for our current stories and we feel that this is no longer the best site for us to post our fanfics. We will be posting on Archive Of Our Own from now on. The only story that will be reposted on our Archive account is Before We Forgot. Our other stories will not be moved to our Archive account and there will likely be no more updates. We apologize and thank you all for reading our fics. If you wish to check out our Archive account, our name is PhoenixAndJinx.


End file.
